


'the talk'

by xllx (exasperatedmoron)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fifty Fics for Quarantine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exasperatedmoron/pseuds/xllx
Summary: eliott's sister tries to give him 'the talk'both eliott and lucas are traumatized
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	'the talk'

**Author's Note:**

> honestly a small and random drabble cause why not? quarantine and all that

**_(1707h)_ **

**_Eliott♡:_ **

_ luc _

_ lulu _

_ lucas _

_ o my god _

_ you’re not picking up _

_ im coming over _

**_(1731h)_ **

**_Lucas :_ **

_??? _

_ i was taking a shower _

_ eliott?? _

_ what’s going on _

Lucas was about to call Eliott when he heard Mika greet someone at the front door and assumed it was Eliott. He put his phone down right as Eliott stormed in and collapsed face first into Lucas’ bed. Eliott groaned loudly and Lucas was immediately concerned.

“Baby? Are you okay?”

Eliott’s reply was muffled by the pillow so Lucas asked again.

“Eli?” He sat down beside his boyfriend and put his hand on Eliott’s back, rubbing up and down.

“I hate everything. I am  _ never _ going back home. No. Not when she still lives there.”

Lucas’s face twisted in confusion. Eliott’s family was extremely loving and caring. They helped Eliott through everything and accepted Lucas with open arms. They call him ‘son’ and he calls them “Maman” and “Papa”. Even Eliott’s older sister, Elise, would tutor him and Imane since they were in med school and she was the Chief of Surgery at her hospital. They rarely had issues at home but they were never big.

“Who? Maman?”

“No, the other one.”

“Elise?”

Eliott groaned and curled into a ball.

“I don’t want her anymore. You can have her. Let’s switch. You can have an older sister and I’ll be an only child. I’ll take her back when we get married.”

“Okay. But why?”

“Sex toys.”

“WHAT?”

Eliott turned his head and after taking in Lucas’ expression, his eyes widened and he sat up immediately.

“WAIT. No, I doubt it’s anything you’re thinking about… Oh my God, no!”

“Please tell me you didn’t see anything.”

“I didn’t see anything about her… But she.. Wanted to give me… a ‘talk.”

Lucas’ eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head. They were both way beyond the age of the ‘sex talk’ so why would she want to talk to him about that?

“She does know we’re adults, right?”

“Yeah, she didn’t give the normal sex talk. She wanted to talk to me about sex toys. And she showed me videos.”

“Oh my God.”

“She didn’t let me leave. She locked the door. I had to sit through 15 videos of different men using different sex toys and had to listen to her stories of what would happen if they went wrong. And when I thought it was all over, she pulled out a fucking bag from the corner of the room. Want to guess what was inside?”

“Don’t tell me.”

“10 different sex toys.”

“No.”

“It gets worse. After pulling out 9 of them and asking me what they were, how are they used and what happens if it’s used wrongly. She pulls out this  _ massive _ dildo. It looked so realistic and I wanted to die. She didn’t ask me the usual questions… well… because… I mean it’s kinda common sense now since we… as in you and me and not…”

“I get it, Eliott.”

“Anyway. Before she left the room, she smirked and turned around. Want to know what she said?”

“No.”

“She said,  _ ‘You should name the dildo ‘Lucas’, so when you’re lonely at night, you can have some fun time with him. But remember what I said about phone sex and making sure you guys don’t use Snapchat or some tracked shit like that.’ _ Then she winked and left.”

Lucas cringed and fell on the bed beside Eliott. Eliott fell forward and landed on top of Lucas.

“I’m never going back there. I’ll just drop out of med school. It’s fine.”

“Also, no more sex.”

“No more?”

“At least, until the trauma is gone.”


End file.
